Helix and Twintelle's Excellent Adventure
by Abasicusername
Summary: Twintelle is dealing with a disaster that could potentially ruin her livelihood for good. In an unlikely alliance, Helix joins in the adventure, and alongside saving Twintelle's career, he develops a friendship with her that's all sorts of unexpected!


**A/N: Hello to you all! This is my first fanfiction released to the public! As of late, ARMS has been a huge inspiration for me getting into writing, so I'm** _ **very**_ **excited for this story! Any and all feedback is appreciated!**

The day was moderate at the Cinema Deux. It seemed as if millions of adoring fans were screaming the fighter's names from all around. Chants, cheers, and variations of "Knock em out!" were pouring out of the stands. They loved her! But she wasn't sure she could possibly keep up today.

Twintelle, the publicly acclaimed "Silver Screen Queen'" was full of vigor. Full of that adrenaline that all of the fighters got while stepping in the ring and engaging in combat.

She was also a bit off her game.

She was also _losing_

Twintelle stumbled back a bit, tripping over what seemed to be nothing, in an attempt to avoid getting a horrendous blow to the left side of her face. She was sure that the audience could tell that her fighting was a bit off. She knew her countenance seemed sad but she just couldn't shake it. She knew she was stronger than this! But oh the situation was absolutely _dire!_ The audience hooped and hollered, shouting out her name, and the name of her opponent. She was starting to feel sluggish. Lethargic. All out _exhausted_. Despite her horrendous predicament, she pressed on. Her hair barely scraped one of the many stunt cars that happened to be scattered across the arena. The heat seemed to radiate off of the concrete roads and it wasn't helping keeping her train of thought on the actual fight at hand. While looking at the crowd, she was caught off guard by a giant, green, extendable arm racing at her head, accompanied with a sizable attachment at the end that was sure to knock her right out. Helix came at her with all he had, and she knew the fight was going to end right here. Sure enough, Twintelle collapsed on the ground, her hair going limp. Biff shouts a hearty "KO!" as the rowdy audience either groaned in disappointment or exclaimed in approval.

 _2 hours later_

Twintelle drowsily wakes up in the fighter's infirmary, covering her yawn politely when she did so. She groans a bit before twirling her head to the left, and is shocked to see Helix sitting there on the opposite side of the room!

"Oh! Hello Helix. Fancy seeing you here…in the infirmary." Her sentence is punctuated with yet another yawn, this one being smaller than the last. She swivels her legs off the bed and sets her feet on the floor, facing Helix.

Helix looks at her coolly through his small metal mask that he uses to see; Manufactured by ARMS laboratories, of course. He ends up giving a small set of gurgles in reply to her statement.

"A good fight, you said? Why thank you! It wasa good fight for you at least Helix." She states awkwardly, not really wanting to provide any explanation.

Helix looks at her, and he feels a bit confused. However, he had definitely noticed that Twintelle went down earlier than he'd expected. He decides to communicate that to her in a series of incoherent noises that she somehow could decipher.

"Well! I know my performance wasn't great but you don't have to keep rubbing it in, you know! That's rather rude!" She huffs a bit. She wasn't expecting him to get all into her personal business like that!

Twintelle had found a personal mirror on the bedside table, and picked it up into her hands. She gazes into the mirror and sees an angry, red welt on her face where she'd been promptly struck. She frowns at this, momentarily forgetting about the grand dilemma that she'd been worrying about earlier. She can't have all these marks on her face! Not a few days before the most prestigious award ceremony of her entire career! Why she'd rather die than-! Twintelle snapped her head over to Helix, who practically teleported next to her. He loomed over her shoulder, looking at her reflection. Helix had noticed her glaringly angrily at the reflection of herself in the mirror. He didn't see what could possibly be the issue, so he decided to slink on over to her to see what she saw. He sat back a bit when Twintelle had looked at him. She certainly wasn't mad at him. She was just a bit amused.

"First you watch me sleep in the infirmary, and now you're cozying up to me? You seem to be awfully comfortable!" Twintelle laughs a bit, signifying to him that it was a joke. Nonetheless, Helix sits back a bit her, not saying anything. She sighs and places the mirror back onto the small round table. They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Twintelle places her hands on her knees and begins to speak.

"Well! It's about time I get out of here. I've got a few…other matters to attend to." Twintelle quickly stands up, while recalling her previous dilemma. She looks at Helix and waves him over. There weren't too many places for him to go anyways, so he figures, why not? He gurgles happily, and in his own weird way he practically slides over to where she is. Twintelle had never really gotten too many chances to interact with Helix at all. He was such a peculiar…thing? Always wobbling around in their matches and looking awfully silly. She really didn't know _what_ to call him, but she never really asked so she wouldn't run the risk of being rude. Anyways, she looked forward to getting to know him more at some point, whatever he was. Momentarily forgetting about her blemish, she smiles curiously at him as they both exit the doorway together. Barely stepping outside the infirmary doors, she was bombarded by none other than the over excitable Spring Man. His stylish blue hair was practically bouncing around on its own with enthusiasm

"Hey my dudes! I saw your fight out there a couple hours ago! _Dude_ Helix you knocked her _out_ man! Way to go!" Spring Man gestures at Helix for a high five, completely oblivious to Twintelle. Helix was very hesitant to return the gesture once he glanced at Twintelle. Before Helix has a chance to respond, Twintelle cuts in.

"Bonjour Spring Man! I hope you're having a fantastic day. I'll have you know that that knock-out was _quite_ painful and none of you came to see me!" She turns to Helix and smiles at him. "Well, besides him."

"Oh uh, well sorry dude! I was just a bit caught up training for my match with Ninjara that starts…in like two minutes! Congrats again on your win! I'll catch ya on the flip side! " Spring Man sneaks in a quick high five to Helix before running off, taking his boundless enthusiasm with him.

"Oh mon Dieu…that man is something else! No mind, I need to get this horrendous thing off of my face!" As she says this, she hastily covers it up with one of her hands. She already had enough on her mind, and this was _not_ helping!

If he was being honest with himself, Helix truly felt really bad, because he was the main reason she was so distressed. There weren't often too many things that remained in his mind for long periods of time, but making Twintelle happy was stuck in his mind at this moment. He thought this over for a few seconds before telling Twintelle what he was thinking.

"What's that? You want to help me?" Twintelle was a bit touched by this; seeming as she'd never really given him the time of day. Helix gives a few chirps of content. But he has just a _one_ question.

"My problem? Well I assure you Monsieur Helix; it's much bigger than this measly blemish."


End file.
